Truth or Dare
by Fushicho92
Summary: Izo decides to play truth or dare to give Ace's feelings towards the first division commander a kick in the right direction.


**Yeah.. you are probably thinking; haven't she already posted this before?.. - yes indeed I have, but the file I uploaded was all messed up T.T (I had two files).**

**So I hope you will give it another try again. This is still gonna be a short story with some humor and romance. :)**

Not beta'ed yet.

* * *

"So what do you wish to talk about Izo? Since you so kindly dragged me away from cooking.." Thatch said, looking at Izo, with an expression between confusion and impatience, while his eyes followed Izo as he closed the door with a soft click behind him. Izo turned looking over at the baffled Thatch, with an expression full of devious intentions.

Thatch was not sure if he had to be excited or scared. You couldn't be too certain when it came to Izo. You really didn't want to be on the receiving end of that intention, if you had done something to anger him. People tended to pay dearly, but something told Thatch that this wasn't quite it.  
So he couldn't hide the inquisitiveness slowly forming on his face as Izo smiled gleefully at him.

"You know that Ace have had a crush on Marco for months now, right?" Izo asked, with a sly smile.

"Yes, I mean the only one who seem to be oblivious to this, is Marco. For someone so smart, he seem kind of blind to the obvious," Thatch stated, before Izo lifted a fine eyebrow at him with a 'are-you-serious' expression.

"last time I looked, _I _was the one, telling _you_ about this 'obvious' thing before you saw it," Izo stated, as he looked a Thatch with a cocky smirk.

One of Thatch's arms went up and rubbed his neck sheepishly with a grin and a tiny blush dusting his cheeks while replying, "oh yeah.. oops."

Thatch's face soon turned to one of curiosity.

"So.. you have something planned, right?" Thatch smiled slyly, at the question as he looked a Izo whose smile turned devious once again.

* * *

"Ace, buddy~!"

Ace turned his head towards the direction of Thatch's cheerful voice, from where he was leaning on the railing relaxing. The nice scent of the ocean was in the air while the sun heated his skin pleasantly.

"Huh..? Something the matter Thatch?" Ace asked confused, staring at Thatch with a curious expression.

Ace's gray eyes scanned Thatch's cheerful face as the pompadour hair-styled man walked over to him, with a wide grin.

"We are gonna drink and play Truth or Dare! Are you in?" Thatch asked, as he draped an arm around Ace's neck with a joyful aura while looking at him with a questioning expression.

Ace shrugged before answering with a grin of his own.

"Sure, why not. If there is drinks then I am in, I don't see any harm in that. Who is playing beside us?"

Thatch let go of him, before lightly nudging the raven with his elbow, with a face eating grin full of enthusiasm.

"you, me, Izo and Haruta are playing. We will see later on if more wish to play," Thatch answered, as he started to walk away to get the alcohol ready for the game.

Ace grinned thinking about all the pranks they could pull while playing. Nothing spelled _fun_ more than seeing others do ridiculous things while the rest around the Moby Dick were unaware of the dares.

XXX

Ace was already sitting and drinking with Thatch, as Izo came walking over with Haruta, who was holding an light green transparent empty bottle, that they were gonna use for the game.

They had chosen to sit away from the rest of the crew, to make the reactions funnier, of the others who were unaware of their dares.

Ace smiled up at Izo and Haruta, from his cross-legged sitting position on the deck as they joined them.  
Haruta laid the bottle in the middle with a wide grin, obviously just as excited for the game as the rest of them.

"Okay Haruta, you're starting," Izo stated, with a small smile looking at Haruta, who was already having his hand ready on the bottle, before spinning it, as Izo gave him permission.

Everybody's eyes were locked onto the spinning bottle, as it made a hallow noise while scraping against the worn deck, but their eyes slowly went up to look at Thatch, in which, the bottle had stopped at.

"dare," Thatch said, before Haruta could ask, but turned slightly nervous when he saw Haruta's face morph.

Haruta's smile slowly turned into a wicked grin as he looked a the increasingly nervous Thatch.

"Please anything but the hair," Thatch squeaked out, with a anxious expression. His eyes went wide as Haruta's grin grew.

"Oh~ you know me so well Thatch. Izo will you do the pleasure?" Haruta's eyes moved to Izo, who by now, had a devious smile plastered onto his face.

Izo kept on smiling as he got up. He then slowly started to walk away calmly, with a very nervous looking Thatch in toe.

After a good ten minutes Izo returned, with a very annoyed and humiliated looking Thatch.

Thatch was already glaring at the group who were trying to keep their laughter in, but failed miserably as he got closer. Ace pointed his finger at him while clutching his stomach with his other arm and started howling in laughter at Izo's 'handiwork'.

Thatch normally pompadour styled-hair had been let loose, only to be put up into pigtails on either side of his head, and it really didn't help, when Thatch started to turn red in embarrassment while glaring at the howling duo, who were now on their backs laughing, as he slowly sat down again.

"O-oh... m-my.. can't breathe," Ace whizzed out, between the dying laughter as he sucked in much-needed air.

"Go ahead, p-princess," Haruta said, breathlessly while wiping his now teary eyes.

Thatch grumbled under his breath for a bit, before spinning the bottle, while ignoring the annoying feeling of the pigtails in his hair, in exchange for plotting his revenge.  
Three pair of eyes moved up to look at Izo, as the bottle stopped on him with a soft clank.

"Truth or dare my dear?" Thatch asked, smirking at Izo, who calmly answered with a passive stare, "truth."

"Oh, scared?" He asked, with a challenging grin, in which Izo replied with a silent small smirk.

Thatch thought for a second before smiling with a sly grin.

"Is it true that you like to sing in the shower?"

Izo's eyes went wide for a second while looking shocked at Thatch, before looking away in something resembling bewilderment, but his smile quickly turned back into a smirk as he looked back at the trio, who beamed with curiosity.

"yes," Izo answered, while smiling calmly.

Everybody's eyes snapped towards Izo, who didn't seemed fazed by it in the least.

"Y-you sing?" Ace sputtered out, looking at Izo with something between excitement and disbelief, but he was not the only one, Haruta joined in the surprise too. Thatch on the sideline, had a knowing smirk on his lips while looking at Izo, who were sitting seiza-styled on the deck, elegantly.

"Don't look so astounded, you would be amazed how many people sing in the shower. For a matter of fact, I have heard you sing Ace," Izo stated, as his light brown eyes looked at Ace with an amused glint in them.

Thatch's and Haruta's eyes now turned towards Ace, who blushed slightly at the statement, highlighting his freckles in the process.

"And you sound pretty good, I must say," Izo said, with a small smirk.

Ace's blush deepen by this, while trying to look anywhere but at the now smirking Izo.

Ace looked back at the trio as the silence went on. Only to see that everybody was staring at him with a devious smirk. Ace fidgeted slightly in place at the staring trio.

"A-are we playing or what?" Ace asked nervously, as he let out a shaky laugh while scratching the back of his head.

Ace took his drank and drank the remains before looking at Izo, who took a light hold on the bottle before spinning it. Ace already knew, he was totally screwed as the bottle stopped at him, not only that, but the trio resumed smirking with a devious smile which screamed 'torment'.

At the moment Ace hated his pride, because he, of course answered, "dare," while smirking. _How bad could it be?_ he thought while waiting for Izo's dare.

"I dare you to.. give Marco a lap dance," Izo said, with a sly smile. O_h hell no!_ Ace thought, with a panicked expression.

"Or... are you scared? Portgas D. Ace?" Izo asked, while smirking. He Already knew, this one was already in the bag.

"Of-of course not!" Ace answered, while slowly becoming more and more red in his face.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Izo asked, tauntly as he smirked, while looking at the blushing teen, who was biting his lower lip nervously. Ace took Thatch's drink, in which Thatch didn't protest, knowing that Ace needed it to calm his nerves.

Ace gulped the remains of the drink down, before getting up, stiffly, with a determined look.

\- _I'm in over my head__  
__You got under my skin__  
__I got no strength at all__  
__In the state that I'm in __And my knees are weak__  
__And my mouth can't speak__  
__Fell too far this time__ -_

Ace now stood in front of the first division's commander's door, trying to man himself up.

_Okay Ace... You can do this! it's just a fast lap dance.. nothing to be worried about.. and beside you just need to dance sexy.. yeah, nothing to be nervous about, -of course if it weren't the man you have been in love with for months– Absolutely. Nothing. To. Be. Nervous. About. Just go right in there and do it!_

Ace's hand paused at the door.

_Shit, shit, shit! You can do it! you damn chicken! Portgas D. Ace was not a chicken! That's right, just go in there and get it over with._

Ace knocked nervously on the door, silently hoping that Marco was not there at the moment.

"It is open, yoi," Marco's voice sounded from behind the wooden door.

He sucked a breath in. _I can do this._

Ace opened the door and stepped in slowly, before closing the door behind him with a soft click.

He then leaned against the door while looking at the floor, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Ace.. you okay, yoi?" Marco asked, sounding worried as Ace remained quiet under his calm half-lidded azure eyes.

Marco slowly got up, but stopped as Ace went over to his small dinner table, taking one of the two chairs there, dragging it to the middle of the room while blushing slightly.

"M-Marco, sit please."

Marco looked confused, but complied nonetheless. His half-lidded eyes didn't leave Ace, as he sat calmly down into the chair, though, with a questioning look.

"What are-"

"I need to do a l-lap dance," Ace said, interrupting Marco before he could ask. A light blush started to make it's way onto Ace's cheeks, as Marco's half-lidded blue eyes stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"It's a dare," Ace finally said, after the long silence.

"okay go ahead, yoi," Marco said, as he leaned back into the chair, eyes never leaving Ace's form.

Ace was sure he saw a small smirk tug in the corner of Marco's lips, but pushed it aside as his imagination.

Ace started to walk away with a slight swerve of his hips before coming to a halt near the door, he then turned and bit his lower lip seductively while looking at Marco, who sat calmly in the chair watching him with his stunning half-lidded azure eyes.

He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by the calmness Marco was displaying, while his inside was overflowing with nervousness.  
Ace however, pushed the thought aside and begin to walk slowly towards Marco while looking into his patiently calm azure eyes. Ace stopped within a hand's reach in front of Marco, leaning his head to the side while running his right hand slowly down his toned abs, feeling a blush coming as Marco's eyes followed his hand with a intense look.

There was a glint of something, in the half-lidded blue eyes, that Ace couldn't quite pinpoint as he rolled his hips teasingly with his mouth slightly parted.  
Even though he tried, Ace couldn't hide the nervousness he was feeling as he looked at Marco's collected but watchful expression.

"Stop." Ace was sure his heart stopped for a second at Marco's voice. _Oh shit, shit, shit, I fucked up badly! _Ace thought panicked.

"You're nervous, yoi," Marco stated calmly, as he looked at Ace, who had went stiff at the command.

Ace's arms went slack by his sides as Marco got up, before stepping away from the chair.

"sit," Marco said calmly, while looking at Ace, whose eyes went slightly wide at the command. Obeying the order, Ace went to slowly sit down in the now empty chair, while feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest.

"First rule of lap dancing, No touching. Only the dancer can touch. Second, tease, drag it out. Third, eye contact," with that said, Marco went a bit away before turning, looking at Ace with a heated look in his half-lidded azure eyes.

_\- I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now,  
Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now,  
I think I'm ready now -_

Ace's breath hitched, as Marco swerved his hips while he walked towards him, with intoxicating azure eyes staring into his gray unwavering.

Marco rolled his shoulders slowly, sliding his already open shirt lower onto his arms with ease, while licking his lips seductively, as he stood tall over Ace's seated body with an confident aura surrendering him.

Ace was sure, if he wasn't clenching his teeth together, he would moan at the hot display.  
It should be illegal to look _that _hot, but he wouldn't let any noises slip.

_Marco will surely find you disgusting! if he sees that you are getting turned on by the dare,_ d_ammit, stop he is doing it for fun! Not for you to get aroused by it!_

Ace had to bite his lower lip as Marco started to roll his hips right in front of him, making Marco's muscles on his stomach ripple erotically under his perfect pale skin. Ace sucked a shaky breath in through his nose, as he was too afraid to let go of his surely abused lip, in fear of a moan slipping.

_Oh god... _Ace felt his throat constrict as his body was begging for him to pant at the erotic sight.

Both of Marco's hands settled on Ace's shoulders, before hovering over Ace's lap: grinding his hips inches from his, while looking down at Ace, who was staring at the moving abs, doing everything in his power not to look at Marco's very inviting lower region.

_Shit, shit, shit... don't you dare become aroused!_

If Ace thought anything before was gonna be torture, then it was nothing compared to _this_.  
His body was literally trembling from his inner battle.

Ace's eyes followed Marco's shirt, as it slipped off, only stopped by the hold on raven's shoulders, but that didn't help Ace's wandering eyes, though, the shirt soon slipped off as Marco slowly rose from his position.  
The fabric dropped uncaring to the floor, revealing every delicious part of Marco's toned upper body.  
Ace was sure he could have come from that sight alone, if he hadn't been biting the inside of his cheek, already tasting the taste of copper from the force.

Ace's eyes locked with Marco's half-lidded azure orbs, as the blond ran his hand down his own abs teasingly, with slightly parted lips. Ace's eyes slowly went down, following the wandering hand while holding his breath. His right hand went down taking a much-needed hold on the chair's seat, with a tight grip.

_Think about something else! A-a bird, a blue flaming- shit no! - Vista in make-up! _Ace winced internally at the mental image.

The thoughts however, didn't help for long, as Marco turned his back towards him. Small blue flames were now licking his skin while he slowly locked both his hands together behind his head, making every muscle flex hotly by the movement.

_Oh shit I can't take this anymore! _

Ace thought as he abruptly got up, moving with lightning speed towards the door, ignoring the pang he felt as he left the room with a dry, "gotta go, s-sorry."

Ace ran towards his room, paying no heed to the nagging voice in the back of his head, there was reminding him of the others outside still playing. For right now, he needed a very cold shower.

* * *

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated~ **


End file.
